mario's big day
by darkboy18
Summary: After saving peach again and getting a big kiss Mario thought it was time to ask her the important question will she said yes? find out


Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's a new story I've been wanting to do for a while so here it is

Enjoy

Mario and friends belong to Nintendo and the song in this belongs to their owners.

Here we go!

It was a beautiful day in the mushroom kingdom, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, the sky was clear and everything was at peace until.

"YAHOO!"

Yep it's Mario, Luigi and Yoshi fighting the Koopa Troopa as they made their way to Bowser's castle because he kidnapped Peach again.

After clearing the way through the troops, they arrived at the castle where they stormed it and faced the main guard.

Yoshi used his tongue to swallow some Koopa and fired their shells at them and Luigi used his green missile attack to punch through their defenses and clear a path for Mario for the throne room.

There Mario found Peach and Bowser was about to use a spell to make her marry him.

"Not so fast Bowser!" shouted Mario.

"Well, well Mario you came! But you too late once the spell is cast Peach is Mine!" declared the turtle king.

"The heck you will!" said Mario.

"Bring it spaghetti lover!" shouted Bowser.

The two leaped at each other and a fight cloud was formed.

There was punching, kicking, scratching and other things and it went on for 15 minutes before it vanished and Mario grabbed Bowser by his tail and started swinging him around before building up enough speed and let him go.

"So long Bowser!" said Mario.

Bowser smashed through the ceiling and was out of here!

"I'll be back!" he shouted.

Mario then went to the cage and got Peach out.

Just then Luigi and Yoshi came in.

"Come on guys let's go home." said Mario with Peach in his arms.

"YOSHI!" cheered the green dinosaur.

All of them returned to Peach's castle and the princess thank them for the rescue but she shocked everyone by grabbing Mario's face and kissed him on the lips.

For Mario's reaction? Well…

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he said jumping in the air and Yoshi had to catch him coming down and he and Luigi took him home.

Over the next few weeks Mario was in a love struck mood and did some jobs all over the kingdom and saved up a lot of coins and I mean A LOT.

One day when coming out of a store with a small box in his hand and decided it was time, so he went over to the castle where the Toads let him in and headed for the throne room where Peach was.

When he got there Peach was alone so he took his chance.

"Hi princess." said Mario.

"Hi Mario." she said back.

"Can you follow me to the balcony there's something I want to tell you." said Mario.

So they went to the balcony and Mario then began.

"You see Peach, we know each other for a very long time, we been on so many adventures, to different kingdoms, space, islands, time travel, did major parties and had some crazy fun, you even rescue me and Luigi one time and you were able to hold your ground and I'm impressed.

You kind, caring, beautiful, smart and you can handle your own in Smash and those are many things I love about you. So there is a question to all of this." he said.

Then Peach watched pulled out a small box and opened it to find a silver ring with a gold star on it and got on one knee.

Then Mario said those words.

"Princess Peach of the mushroom kingdom will you marry me?" he asked.

Peach was in shock and tears when Mario popped the question, she didn't know what to say.

Mario was a little worried if she said no.

"WELL?" came from everyone surrounding the castle.

Peach then answer Mario.

She held her hand out.

"Yes Mario I will marry you." she said.

He then put the ring on her and pulled her in for a kiss.

Everyone cheered as the now engaged couple as fireworks went off a wedding was coming.

(6 months later)

At the castle the wedding was set up and everyone was there.

At the altar was Luigi the best man and Daisy the maid of honor and the ring bearer was Yoshi.

Mario was wearing his white tux and top hat and was waiting when the doors opened and out came Peach in her gown, a veil over her face and hair tied up and walked to the altar.

There Rosalina acted the minister for them.

And after she said her words and there was no objection, she call for Yoshi for the rings, he came forward they each put the rings on each other.

"Do you Mario do you take and cherish Peach as your wife?"

"I do." he answered.

"And Peach do you take Mario as your husband?"

"I do." she answered.

"Now by the power vested in me and the star spirits I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride." said Rosalina.

Mario lifted the veil and kissed as a chorus of cheer erupted.

At the reception everyone was enjoying themselves and having fun, the cake was cut everyone got a slice and ate.

Now it came time for the couple to dance and Mario had made a special request.

"Care to sing Peach?" said Mario.

Luigi put in the song and music play.

Mario and Peach did the waltz

Mario: Underneath the moon and the stars

I feel like crooning

With you under my wing

I could sing till the dawn

My song is my treasure

That I'm glad to share with you

As I kiss and coo, kiss and coo with you

(Kiss and coo with you)

Peach: Love has said hello

You don't know

What that means

Really means to me

When I hear your voice

I'm so glad, I'm your choice

Your song is a treasure

That my heart will keep for you

As I kiss and coo, kiss, kiss and coo a-with you

Back-up Vocals: (The Moon, the stars)

(Crooning)

Everyone watched the couple danced and thought it was sweet even Daisy who got Luigi to dance with her.

Mario & Peach: This song is our treasure

That we'll share our whole life through

Mario: As I kiss and coo

Peach: Kiss and coo

Mario: Kiss and coo with you

Peach: With you

Mario: With you

Peach: With you

Both: As I kiss and coo

Kiss, kiss and coo-a with you

(Kiss and coo with you)

The two kiss as the song ended.

Everyone cheered for them and they heard Daisy screaming.

"Hey guys!" she yelled.

"What is it Daisy?" asked Peach.

"Luigi popped the question and I said yes!" she said showing her ring.

Everyone erupted in joy as Daisy and Luigi were going to get married soon.

After everything settle down Mario, Peach and Yoshi went to the odyssey where Cappy was waiting.

"To the seaside Kingdom." said Mario.

Cappy started the ship and they were off for their Honeymoon.

Bowser watched from his telescope.

"Next time Mario I'll win." he growled.

He leave them be for a while and he would rather sell his castle Bowser does like weddings.

"I love weddings." he thought.

END

Well that ends this Story

I told one of my friends about doing this and I did it.

Well once this uploads back to my other stories.

Well got to run

SO R and R no flames and no disrespectful words

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
